My Own Death Wish
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Linda sudah lelah akan kehidupannya dan ia ingin satu hal - kematian. Masih ada yang peduli dengannya, namun, apakah itu akan mengubah pikiran Linda? Apakah keinginannya akan terwujud? - For Infantrum Challenge, Date Becomes Your Fate.


**Halo! Saya disini lagi dengan fic baru lagi.. Mohon maaf kalo gaje banget… Dan genrenya bener-bener gak tepat. Fanfic ini di-publish untuk Infantrum challenge, 'Date Becomes Your Fate' dan sesuai tanggal lahir saya, 28 Maret 2000, "Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Drama dengan nuansa Crime dan fic tersebut disisipi potongan-potongan **_**flashback.**_**" Sip, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Trauma Center Under The Knife belongs to Atlus**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku sudah lelah dengan hidup ini…<em>"

Gadis berambut pendek nan biru tua itu tetap berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. Ia lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia menghela nafasnya. Sayup-sayup ia dapat merasakan air mata jatuh ke kedua pipinya. Ia menangis begitu pelan, dan ia menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Apa salahku..? Kenapa aku harus begini?"_

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Namun, Linda sengaja tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sudah muak berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini. Terlebih, hidupnya sudah begitu kacau, menurutnya.

"_Badanku gemuk, aku tidak cantik, aku nyaris tidak lulus ujian masuk SMA… Mau jadi apa aku ini nanti?"_ tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Linda Reid..?"

Akhirnya, setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari balik pintu kamarnya, gadis emo tersebut akhirnya berhenti menangis dan mengusap matanya.

"…Siapa disana?" Tanya Linda dengan lemah.

"Ini aku, Doctor Stiles."

"..Masuklah." jawab Linda, masih sambil mengusap air matanya.

Setelah itu, pintu kamar Linda dibuka dan seorang dokter yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Linda ; dan tentunya yang akan mengoperasinya bila sesuatu terjadi kepadanya masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah prihatin terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Tumben masih ada orang yang mau prihatin akan penderitaanku…" _pikir Linda dalam hati, goresan-goresan kesedihan masih berbekas dalam emosi dan hatinya.

"Linda… Kau menangis lagi, ya?"

"..Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Linda dengan ketus, sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya dan ia memalingkan wajah menuju jendela.

"Beritahu saja padaku."

"…Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu, Doctor Stiles." Jawab Linda dengan ekspresi kelelahan dan kesal. Matanya nyaris berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya penuh dengan peluh keringat dingin.

"Kau pasti lelah ya? Maaf menganggu istirahatmu, Linda. Kuharap kau akan merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah istirahat." Kata Derek dengan ramah. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Linda.

"_Ternyata Angie benar… Dia juga kelelahan secara mental…" _gumam Derek pelan nan sedih, sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Sebenarnya, Linda tahu rumor 'Dokter Kematian' yang memang sudah maraknya beredar sehingga menjadi buah bibir banyak orang. Dia lebih memilih dirawat oleh dokter kematian tersebut daripada dirawat di Hope Hospital, menunggu sampai kapan ia akan pergi dari dunia ini. Linda sudah lelah memikirkan itu, jadi, gadis emo tersebut langsung bertindak dengan mengambil sebuah pecahan vas bunga yang terjatuh di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menusuk pergelangan tangannya dengan pecahan vas bunga tersebut.

Mungkin saja tindakan Linda kelihatan gila di mata banyak orang, namun, Linda sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Semakin lama ia menusuk pecahan vas bunga itu, air mata kesedihan dan depresi keluar dari matanya dan jejak-jejak kilas balik masa lalunya terukir di pikirannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"Linda! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau sudah dipanggil oleh wali kelasmu beberapa kali karena nilaimu yang terlalu parah! Bahkan beliau bilang kau takkan pernah bisa masuk SMA!" omel ibunya.

"Ibu… Aku lelah…" keluh Linda kelelahan dan suaranya terdengar parau.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Kamu harus introspeksi dirimu! Selama masa introspeksi, kamu tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana!"

"Kau memang anak memalukan, Linda Reid." Kata ayahnya mengimbuhkan.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Linda berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin berterus terang ke orangtuanya kalau dia ingin mati. Sesampainya di kamar, Linda terus menangis. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia puas menangis. Ia mengambil sebuah cutter yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan ia mulai menyayat pergelangan tangannya, hingga bekas lukanya terlihat begitu tegas.

"Aku lelah akan hidup ini…" pikirnya seraya ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba, mata Linda terbelalak. Ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu amat sangat di dadanya. Namun, Linda malah terlihat senang dan lega.

"_Sepertinya kedamaian akan berpihak kepadaku sebentar lagi… Sebentar lagi nafas dan detak jantungku akan terkoyak…_"

Setelah itu, Linda pun pingsan di atas ranjangnya. Keesokan harinya, orangtuanya kaget melihat Linda pingsan. Awalnya, mereka kira Linda tertidur lelap. Memang, bagi Linda, ia tertidur lelap karena toh, sebentar lagi ia juga akan mati. Karena itu, Linda dibawa ke Hope Hospital.

Awalnya, ia kira ia akan mati, namun, ternyata kehidupan masih berpihak kepadanya. Padahal dia sudah menempelkan sebuah catatan untuk membunuhnya di lengan kirinya. Ia membuka matanya dan ia sadar kalau dia sudah dibawa, dan dioperasi di Hope Hospital. Dan sekarang, ia sudah berada di kamar pasien.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menolongku! Aku hanya ingin mati!" kata Linda marah. Kedua tangannya memegang ujung selimut dengan begitu erat.

"Linda… Kau kan masih muda, kau—" kata Doctor Stiles.

"Masih punya masa depan yang panjang! Hah! Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun, semua itu sia-sia saja! Kau buta ya? Aku tidak cantik, aku gemuk, dan aku tidak populer!"

"Tapi.. Itu semua—"

"Tergantung dari kepribadianku? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Kalau kau ingin mati, lakukan saja! Aku sudah capek mengurusmu! Aku tidak peduli jika kau mati karena itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?" omel Angie marah.

"…!" Linda terkejut.

"Angie!"

"Maaf bila kami sudah membuang waktu kami untuk menolongmu… Aku… Sibuk." Kata Angie. Lalu ia meninggalkan kamar Linda begitu saja.

"Dia benar…" gumam Linda. "Waktumu pasti terbuang hanya untuk menolongku…"

Derek hanya bisa terdiam.

"_Ternyata benar… Tiada orang yang perhatian kepadaku.."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Kumohon… Biarkan aku mati…" kata Linda pelan, sambil menatap jendela dengan sepasang mata dengan tatapan kosong. Akhirnya Linda tertidur.<p>

"Aku telah mendengar keinginanmu…"

Esok hari adalah jadwal kosong bagi semua staff Hope Hospital. Derek pun memutuskan untuk hang-out dengan teman lamanya, yang dulunya satu angkatan di jurusan kedokteran, Tyler di sebuah kafe.

"Hei, Derek, kudengar kau masih di-babysit oleh seorang suster muda ya?" goda Tyler.

"Hah. Itu bohong tahu!" sanggah Derek malu.

"Umurnya tidak beda jauh denganmu kan? Seharusnya kau menarik perhatiannya! Be a man!"

"Tapi… Kau tahu aku tidak berpengalaman dengan wanita kan?"

"Ah. Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa tobat dari sifatmu. Hei, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu di Hope Hospital?"

"Aku punya pasien yang tiap hari bilang 'aku ingin mati' dan terkadang ia mencoba untuk melukai pergelangan tangannya." Cerita Derek.

"Whoa… Pasti dia anak emo."

"Dia gak terlalu emo juga sih… Eh. Mungkin iya…"

"…"

"Tyler..? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Derek.

"Cuma sariawan doang kok." Jawab Tyler dengan singkat.

"_Sepertinya dia bohong…_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

**_"_**...Baiklah. Akan kuingat itu. Potasium Klorida. Sudah ya, Prof."

"_Sepertinya itu suara Tyler... Dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Potasium Klorida..? Apa dia melakukan eksperimen terhadap binatang?" _pikir Derek. Kedua mata Derek membelalak ketika ia ingat apa kegunaan lain potasium klorida. Ya. Euthanasia. Bahkan Derek yang dulu terkenal sebagai murid pemalas dan kerjanya hanya menyontek jawaban PR atau ulangan Tyler pada saat kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dahulu.

"_Tyler..? Euthanasia? Apa dunia ini sudah gila?"_

Derek sebenarnya tidak percaya akan hal ini, namun, ia harus mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri. Atau mungkin saja, ia bisa berharap kebenaran itu akan menguak dirinya sendiri. Namun, kemungkinannya kecil.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya lagi, jadwal Derek untuk mengoperasi paru-paru kiri Linda telah tiba. Derek heran apa yang menyebabkan paru-paru Linda lecet-lecet dan berdarah-darah, padahal tidak ada luka eksternal. Namun, ia yakin pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab nanti pada saat operasi nanti.<p>

"_**Perhatian kepada Doctor Stiles dan suster Angie. Doctor Stiles dan suster Angie ditunggu di ruang kepala Hope Hospital.**_"

"_Aku sedang mengerjakan paperwork dan dipanggil oleh Doctor Kasal..? Apa salahku?" _pikir Derek terkejut. Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera berlari menuju ruang Doctor Kasal. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Angie dengan wajah khawatir.

"Derek! Kau takkan percaya ini…!" kata Angie panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Pasien Linda Reid meninggal kemarin malam, setelah operasi pertama kita kemarin. Kami menemukan tusukkan jarum suntik di pergelangan tangan kirinya… Sepertinya ia disuntik serum atau semacamnya.." terang Greg panik, tapi ia tetap menjaga kontrol dirinya.

"…!"

Derek terkejut mendengar hal tadi dan ia berlari ke kamar yang dahulu ditempati Linda. Kamar tersebut telah kosong. Yang ada hanyalah secarik kertas berbentuk persegi kecil berwarna putih di atas ranjang. Tangan Derek gemetaran ketika mengambil kertas itu dan ia membaca isi kertas itu bersuara.

"_Terima kasih…"_

Derek terperanjat akan tulisan Linda. Jadi, inikah yang selama ini Linda inginkan? Derek semakin tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang ingin pergi dari dunia ini. Ketakutan Derek makin terbukti. Ternyata rumor 'Dokter Kematian' yang pernah dibicarakan oleh Angie itu sungguhan. Derek mengambil kertas itu dan melipat kertas itu hingga jadi persegi panjang yang sangat kecil dan ia menaruh kertas hasil lipatannya di kantung celana seragam kerjanya

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sementara itu, di gerbang depan Hope Hospital…<strong>_

"Akhirnya_…"_

"Tyler!"

"Derek?"

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku mendengar rumor pasienmu yang mati tiba-tiba karena suntikan itu. Sepertinya euthanasia itu nyata…"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"…Dia ingin mati dan aku telah mewujudkan keinginannya."

"Jadi…! Kau… Kau…!" kata Derek kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Iya. Akulah si Dokter Kematian itu. Aku membunuhnya dengan ilmu yang kupelajari, euthanasia. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempraktekkannya sejak aku lulus jurusan kedokteran." Kata Tyler.

"Kau… Membunuh Linda! Padahal dia masih punya jalan hidup yang panjang!" kata Derek kesal. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan ia menonjok Tyler.

"Dia ingin mati dan aku harus memberinya kematian. Simpel, bukan? Ah sudahlah. Aku ingin pergi."

Derek hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak menyangka, lagi-lagi kematian harus menunjukkan dirinya di depan matanya. Terlebih lagi, kematian tersebut dilakukan oleh teman baiknya. Hanya pengkhianatanlah yang terus menyelimuti temannya dan terlebih lagi, Tyler haus akan member orang kematian yang tidak menyakitkan. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi dia ambil di kamar Linda. Ia meremas-remas kertas tersebut dan sayup-sayup butir-butir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"_Kenapa..? Kenapa aku harus melihat orang yang meninggal lagi..?"_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gimana? Jelek banget kan? Maaf kalo Crime ama Dramanya kurang kerasa. So, ini ringkasan kenapa genre Crime ama Drama dipilih.**

**Crime: Tyler membunuh Linda dengan jarum suntik dan ilmu euthanasia**

**Drama: Perasaan Linda dan keinginan Linda ingin mati.**

**Kamus mini:**

**Euthanasia: semacam ilmu yang mempelajari untuk memberi orang kematian tanpa rasa sakit.**

**Betewe, saya juga bikin poll fanfic ongoing mana yang saya harus selesaikan dulu. Pilihan ada di tangan anda… XD Segitu aja dulu. Dan oh, saya minta maaf buat Sanich-san. Saya telah merusak challenge anda yang suci dengan fic abal" nan gaje saya. Thanks for reading and review/flame please! ^^**


End file.
